The Journey of Lifetimes
by Neko the Anime writer
Summary: This was just suppose to be an ordinary life changing day ( for the better ) where an average teen, living in other world, was going to ask out the girl of his dreams... But it turns into a life and death struggle of identity, love, friendship and Destiny. Will our hero make it through till the end? Only time will tell. Also me :3 *Also any anime idea mentioned in the story!
1. Chapter 1

*Please note that this story has many different ideas and some characters from various Anime that I have watched over the years so as always I own non of them and all credit goes to the original writes. I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS STORY. But I wish to sooooo badly...*

(Jumyō no tabi/Shōgai no omoide to naru tabi)

 **The Journey of Lifetimes**

Chapter 1: Let us begin…

It was supposed to be a normal life-changing day, where would change for the better, unfortunately it changed…..just in a completely opposite way. It was a nice sunny day, you know birds chirping, flowers blooming the works. It was early in the morning as a loud alarm clock rang for its owner to awake. "Ugh…." said me, Gugenshi Hirōzu Musuko which means embodied as the hero's son, a 17 year old Lucaravile (Lu-car-a-vile) whose about to finish his 3rd year of high school. Guess I should explain huh? Well my world is different from yours. In this world, people are born as animals, well sometimes they are but that's not really the important part. People in my world half the time are born as Gijinka versions of Pokémon. It's actually interesting seeing all the different Peomons out there. But back to the best/worst day of my life.

It was 7:30 in the morning when my alarm clock rang. "time to get up…." Said Lucaravile as he rose from his bed mat. Lucaravile loved Japanese culture because of all the different worlds it brought with it. He rubbed his eyes sleepily before standing up and walking to his in-room bathroom to get ready. He looked at himself in the mirror before smiling. "Today is the big day…Everything has to go according to plan!" he said as he studied his face. He'll never understand how his parents, Takashi Hiro – a 40 year old tan male, standing 5 foot 8 inches, with short brown hair and light blue eyes and Hikari Hiroin – a 37 year old Gijinka Weavile standing 5 foot 2 inches, with long golden hair, since she was shiny, and light emerald, could end up with a 17 year old boy who looks like a mix. (A mash of 2 or more Pokémon in this case: Lucaravile a mix of Lucario, Staraptor and Weavile)

"Oh well can't focus on that today!" said Lucaravile looking in the mirror before heading downstairs to the kitchen table. 'Wonder why I look different to the other Gijinkas in town..' he thought as he sat down. "Morning son." said Takashi, Dad, as he took a sip of his coffee. "Good morning dear." said Hikaryei, Mom, as she gave everyone breakfast. "Morning!" said Lucaravile cheerfully as he ate his favorite breakfast, scrambled eggs with bacon and 2 fluffy pancakes. "Well someone's awfully cheerful today." "It wouldn't be because of this Elizabeth we've been hearing of lately?" his mother and father said interrogating their mixed son. Lucaravile blushed bright red and almost choked on his food. Both his parents laughed as all three continued with their meal.

Elizabeth Zimmerman was the girl they were talking about and, like always, they were right on the money. Elizabeth, or Liz as she likes to be called, was the new girl in town and boy was she something! Liz is a pink and black Lucario with blood red eyes and little white fangs. In our world, she is known as an oppey (op-pey) a shiny with opposite colors, which only happens once every 50 years or so per family-lifetime. When she first arrived at our school, she didn't know one thing about our town, so she was lost 90% of the time. Luckily, she had her older brother Tom Zimmerman, a human, by her side to help her out. When I first saw them I was pretty curious as to why a human and an oppey were always together. So, being me, I followed them around for a week to see what they were like, but it didn't take them long to figure out I was there. Luckily they offered a hand of friendship rather than call the police.

Its been almost three years since that day and honestly the three of us are the best of friends. We always hang out together during lunch and sometimes we walk home together. Tom even went as far as to call me "part of his family." Which at first, I thought he was just joking around, but lately he's been acting as if he was completely serious. Which only makes this that much more important, if it works, I will not only gain the greatest girlfriend in the world, but also her amazing family too. But seriously I've never met a girl like Liz before. She's sweet, kind, caring, Funny, can bet the tar out of anyone and is so much fun you never want the party to end. She was just so…Amazing!

Lucaravile was blushing from cheek to cheek, getting lost in his own thoughts. His parents gave each other a look saying 'he's thinking about her again.' 'I know.' "Ehm!" said his father clearing his throat. "?!" Lucaravile snapped out of his trans-like-state and shook his head finishing up his meal before running out the door. "Wish me luck see you later!" yelled Lucaravile as he left. Both his parents laughed. "That boy will never change." "Always easy to read." said his parents continuing their meal.

 _*Well there you go. That was the first chapter, hope you enjoyed. ^^ Sorry if it was too short but I hope to get the next chapter up really soon. Caution two more chapters before the really good stuff kicks in. Hope to see you there ^w^ Bye for now!*_


	2. Chapter 2

*Please note that this story has many different ideas and some characters from various Anime that I have watched over the years so as always I own non of them and all credit goes to the original writes. I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS STORY. But I wish to sooooo badly...*

 ** _Hi guys thanks for reading up till mow ^_^ I'm sooo glad I was able to get the next Chapter up well hope you enjoy! Warning: this one is long._**

(Jumyō no tabi/Shōgai no omoide to naru tabi)

 **The Journey of Lifetimes**

Chapter 2: The Change is now.

Lucaravile ran out so fast he was blinded by the new light. After a few seconds, his vision cleared and he smiled upon the sight he always enjoyed. It was a beautiful sunny day in the Town of Valkyrie. The cherry blossom tree in front of the Hiro's house was in full bloom. A gust of wind blew through the lawn and when Lucaravile looked up, he saw why. Tens of hundreds of flying and levitating Pokémon Gijinkas were flying for the heck of it, it always looks like so much fun! Lucaravile looked in aw as Gijinka from Pidegy to Charizard to even Skarmory and Flygon, all kinds of Pokémon were flying or floating in the air. Some were driving on the road, walking along the side walk or running from the rode or side walk. A shiny Charizard saw him and waved but in the exchange of HI's, he get distracted and landed head first into a light post. "Oooh…" said Lucaravile as the Charizard slide down and crashed onto the ground, twitching with swirls in his eyes. Lucaravile silently laughed but was interrupted by his watch alarm. When he looked at it he was shocked "I going to be late!" He yelled hopping onto his bike and speeding out the front gate.

As he speed out of his house and onto the school rode, the only sidewalk on his street that led up to his school, Lucaravile looked back to his house realizing that it looked similar to the one Guren has, a character from a TV show called Tenkai Knights, but with a bigger, greener front lawn and a cherry blossom tree. Lucaravile rode down the school road and passed by lots of different yet interesting Peomons from Startlers to rare and even fossil Pokémon. Lucaravile thought to himself 'maybe I'll try Extremespeed today…' Lucaravile used Extremespeed and raced across the sidewalk with blinding speed. You see, Gijinka can sometimes use moves like real Pokémon can, but not always. For some using moves is like breathing, but others…well they have to train hard to even use Tackle. And there are those who can't use moves at all, but each Giji can make it with or without moves. However, Lucaravile was different. Since he is a triple mix, he can use moves any 12 moves he chooses while normal Gijinkas can only use 4. This world had never seen a 'Gijinka' as strong as Lucaravile before, so people tend to try and study him almost every day.

Lucaravile reached the school, locked his bike in the Bike Bay and raced/sat down in Homeroom just as the late bell ended. Lucaravile layed down on his desk when he sat down, silently catching his breath. "Well good to see you can run into class before your late Mr. Hiro." Said Professor Arcanine, a little annoyed. "Sorry Professor… it won't happen again." "That's what you said the last 25 times." said the Professor before he started the class. Since his homeroom was also his first period, honors math, Lucaravile stayed at his desk until the end of the first two hours of school. When math ended, Lucaravile walked to his locker outside of class and grabbed a bag of potato chips and a yoohoo milk box before heading to his favorite spot for recess. His school was divided into twelve main buildings, each are designed to fit the needs of each grade level. Since Lucaravile was in building 11, he had a serious yet relaxed environment so that the stress of school and future planning doesn't affect the students learning. Lucaravile exited the building and headed to the left-side of the mini portables outside to his spot. Beside the second set of trailer-sized portables, used mainly to study or relax during lunch, was a small wooden bench. It was painted light brown with grey metal plates holding it together, standing as tall as a Lucario's shoulders. This little bench, little to him since he was 5 foot 6 inches tall, was his special spot since he got to this school 3 years age.

He sat down on his bench and started to eat the snacks he brought with him. As he ate, he opened a secret hole in the portable behind him. He put it there years ago when he first moved to this school. He pulled out a manga he was reading and closed the hole sliding the panel shut. He kept a secret stash of different things he'd need for lunch and snack.

"Boo! I saw that!" yelled a happy pink Lucario as she surprised Lucaravile. Lucaravile smirked as he looked up at her from his volume, "You know I could see you up there right?" He had been training to master the use of Aura but was still at the rookie level, so "seeing her" was like being underwater without your goggles, but as far as they knew he's a master at it. "Hehe I know but it's still fun to try." The pink Lucario, who was hanging upside-down from the roof, said smiling before flipping around and landing beside him. Liz looked over Lucaravile's shoulder wondering what manga he was reading and why he was reading it with his eyes closed. With his eyes closed, Lucaravile turned the page in his book, reading the manga with his Aura as part of his training. 'Wonder if he's reading it with his Aura or just faking it…' thought Liz before waving her hand in front of his face. "I can that you know." said Lucaravile with a small smile.

Liz just zipped back in her seat giggling like a kid poking their parent on the cheek. Lucaravile just smiled more continuing his training. Before long the bell started to ring signalling everyone to get to their next class, fast. "Well there's the bell…" Liz said looking at the intercom next to them. "Guess we shou–"Liz stooped mid-sentence when she saw that Lucaravile had already left. *sigh* "same as always." However, as she got up to leave, Liz felt like something was tied to her head. "Huh?" Liz untied the pink ribbon that held an envelope to her head. She opened it up and took out the card inside but when she read the card all it said was 'Liz, meet me at Crystal Lake in the center of town at around sun down… I'll be waiting. L.' Liz looked at the card with confused, but upon hearing the late bell she put the card in her pocket and started running to her next class. "Oh no! I'm going to be late!" she yelled as she ran to her class deciding to deal with whoever sent the card when she meets them later.

As the day went on the trio get to each of their classes until lunch come around. "Finally lunchtime!" sighed Lucaravile in relief as he packed his things and headed to the cafeteria, where Liz and Tom Zimmerman were both waiting for him by the front door. "Hey there little brother! Whose it hanging?" asked Tom waving at Lucaravile with a big smile. "Good thanks but...Why are you two here? Don't we usually meet up beside the portables?" asked Lucaravile with a blank confused stare. "Well we thought we'd buy our lunch together today, why did you want to be a big boy and buuuy your lunch youuurself?" asked Liz in a teasing tone and look. "N-no! I-its just you guys usually wait for me over there since you bring your own lunch" said Lucaravile blushing a little.

"Ha ha! Well we forgot our lunch so we have to buy it today." laughed Tom finding his reaction funny. Liz just giggled a little walking through the doors. "Come on! Let's get some eats!" The three entered the grand hall, which had nearly 100 tables which held as many students as possible, when Lucaravile pulled Tom to the side. "Thanks for not coming to recess today, it really helped me out." said Lucaravile thanking Tom in a half whisper tone so Liz wouldn't hear, since Lucario have very good hearing. "No problem Bro." "Are you sure it's ok for me to do this? I mean she is your sister..." Tom just smiled before patting Lucaravile's head. "You're a nice guy Bro, I trust you and so does she so go for it!" Lucaravile blushed before thanking Tom than the two caught up with Liz and got their lunch.

Today the three did what they always do, combine their meals. Once they got their food and arrived at the special spot, the trio put their meals into a large circular container, which was split three ways, and spun it around so each meal was facing a different person. "IKATASHI MUSU!" said all three before digging into their meal. "So what's today's combination?" asked Liz looking at their food. "Hmmm let's see. Country fried steak, fries, salad, baby carrots, canned-corn, a meat pie, lasagna, steamed veges and mashed potatos." said Tom while Lucaravile just dug in avoiding the steamed veges but taking the carrots. "You know you could eat the steamed one too." said Liz as the others joined in. Lucaravile just stared at them coldly "We met again you little basterds!" Lucaravile hated most vegetables and steamed ones always had his least favorites. Tom laughed a little when Lucaravile started mocking the veges. Liz laughed to as the three eat their meal, read some books and played some video games, all within their hour of lunch.

Everyone at the school had different classes depending on who they are. Humans had normal study hard classes for their future plans, Gijinka that evolve normally or didn't evolve have a mix of self developing classes as well as study hard ones, which included ones who could mega-evolve, those who evolve through items have self developing classes or study hard ones depending on if they want to evolve or not and those who evolve through trade or friendship have self developing classes until they are completely ready to evolve. Furthermore, each day has a different set of classes so that each student has to only worry about certain classes on certain days instead of all their classes at once each and every day.

So today, Lucaravile had to worry about his Math, Science, Art and P.E. classes. "Let's see. Two hours of math, 1 of Science, 1 of Art and 1 of P.E." thought Lucaravile as he headed to his last class, P.E.

As he got changed in the locker room, he noticed some people whispering to each other and pointing at him. "Hey isn't that..." "SHH! We're not supposed to talk about that." "What? About the mix? What's wrong with that?" Lucaravile ignored them and moved on going to stand with his class for roll call. Lucaravile was used to people whispering about him since he was one of the strangest mixes in all of Raikobo's history, which is their home planet.

The classes grouped together as each student was called by their teacher. After the classes were set each of them headed down to the track, just outside the gym, to begin today's lesson. "Ok students! Today we will be taking the mid-year exam. Everyone line up at the starting line for the mile run and remember NO: Attacks, Levitating, or Flying allowed. You must run!" said Coach Lucario addressing all the students. A loud groan could be heard from them as the students lined up, some not liking the idea of running. Lucaravile was the first to line up as he was always ready for the mile-run. The coaches blew their whistles and everyone began to run. Lucaravile was doing great, he was tied for first with his rival Persian and a Ninjask closing in. However, half way through Lucaravile felt a jolt of pain, both physical and mental, through his whole body. " _help us...help...us..."_ Lucaravile nearly tripped over his feet since his mind went into a sudden daze. He slowed down shaking his head a little as he walked to clear it. 'What was that?!" he thought before hearing "Hey! ! No slaking off!" Coach Slaking yell through a microphone. Lucaravile snapped out of his daze and began to run again, deciding to find out what was speaking to him later. Do to his daze, Lucaravile lost to Persian by a few feet. "Better luck next time!" said Persian running to go lie in the glass.

After the mile, students were allowed to do as they pleased either play sports, walk on the track or take a nap on the grass until the bell. Lucaravile decided to take a walk along the track since napping would end up meaning being asleep until late in the night. "I don't want to go through that again...last time that happened, I woke up surrounded by a wild Non-Gijinka Poochyena group. It...wasn't fun..." thought Lucaravile shaking as he remembered getting chased home by the wild pups.

Suddenly another jolt was sent through his body. _"Help us...Hiro...Help us!"_ Lucaravile stopped completely, one hand covering his left eyes. His head felt as though it would shake to pieces. What the hell was that?! "HEY!" Lucaravile snapped out of it quickly and sweatdropped. Persian and more than half the class were around him looking worried. "Finally! Arceus man! You gave us all a scary. What are you doing? You've been standing there for 20 minutes straight." said Persian a little worried for his rival. Lucaravile explained to everyone that he was fine, but even with his efforts, they all still rushed him to the Nurse's Office. He sweatdropped when Nurse Audino saw him was being carried in by a group of people. However, during all of this, something was bugging him. The 'Vision' he had kept popping up in his mind. Who was calling to him? Where did it come from? What did they need help with?

Whatever it was Lucaravile decided to ignore it. Today was too important for anything to go wrong.

– **Meanwhile–**

" **Did you sense it?"**

" **Yes, do you think it's him?"**

" **Yes, he's back."**

" **Wasn't he taken care of?"**

" **. . . . ."**

" **. . ."**

" **. . . Apparently not."**

 _Well than. What fate will be fall our hero? Only time and the next Chapter will tell. Hope you enjoyed!_

 _Remember one more before the quest begins! Hope to see you there ^_^ Bye for now._


	3. Chapter 3

*Please note that this story has many different ideas and some characters from various Anime that I have watched over the years so as always I own non of them and all credit goes to the original writes. I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS STORY. But I wish to sooooo badly...*

 ** _Hi guys thanks for reading up till mow ^_^ I'm sooo glad I was able to get the next Chapter up well hope you enjoy! Also it is very emotional so strap in and ENJOY! X3  
_**

(Jumyō no tabi/Shōgai no omoide to naru tabi)

 **The Journey of Lifetimes**

Chapter 3: Blast of the Past.

There was a whirlwind in the Hiro house-hold that night. 'Someone' was zipping through the house, using extreme speed to getting ready for a special event.

"At least he's actually going for it." "Yeeaah after like what 25 attempts?" "Honey! Don't be mean!" said Lucaravile's mother and father, trying to enjoy their dinner. Hikaryei decided to make her son's favorite meal just for the occasion, however since he was so focused on his big night, their family dinner turned into a parent's night, a night where only his parents are sitting at the table eating. As they eat, Hiro's parents constantly raise and lower items from the table whenever Lucaravile goes to take a bite.

"You know if you don't sit down to eat you'll cramp up and be late." said his father raising his dash to eat. Lucaravile stopped behind his mother's chair, "Sorry Pa but I need this night to go perfectly." said Lucaravile before zipping around with extremespeed. "Are you sure everything is set dear?" said his mother. "Hmmm…" Lucaravile zipped out of the house with a huge bag. After five minutes, he was back and behind his father's chair." Yep everything is set. Now I need to get ready…" said Lucaravile rushing up to his room to clean up and get dressed up for the night. "He does realize that there's only 20 minutes until sundown right?" "I know Dad!" yelled Lucaravile from his room. His mother laughed as the two were able to eat in peace.

After 20 minutes, Lucaravile ran down the stairs, finally ready for his big night. "Oh sweetie, don't you look handsome!" said his mother going over to him as he stops at the foot of the stairs. Tonight, Lucaravile decided to wear a greyish black, long sleeve turtle-neck shirt with matching black dressy pants. "It's just a casual set mom, its nothing too fancy." "Well I at least thought you'd wear a suit or something….nicer." "Dear leave the boy alone, he looks fine. Knock'em dead son." said his parents being supportive. Lucaravile noticed the hall clock, grabbing his blue backpack and headed out, waving goodbye to his parents. They waved back wishing him luck and smiling as he closes the door.

. . . . . However. As he closed the door, the house grew dead silent and Takashi & Hikaryei Hiro's smiles went to the kind of stares you see when you meet the final boss. "Are you sure it's him Takashi?" "Yes…it's him. There's no mistaking it." "Do you think he'll show up 'there' again?" "It's the only way he can get into our world." "Oooh why did our son have to pick 'there' for his night?" Hikaryei said looking at her husband. "It means something to him as it does us." said Takashi as he creased his wife's cheek. Takashi than placed both hands on his wife's shoulders. "Look, you know as well as I do that this time around we can't do anything. We have to believe in our son." "I just wish we had more time to train him." Lucaravile's parents bicurded like this throughout the night until they knew nothing could stop what was happening.

-Meanwhile-

"Hey!" "Nope…Nope…Nope…No." In the Zimmerman house-hold, Liz was going to start her class project but…

Flashback

 _Liz was about to open her front door when it flew open and a pair of hands pulled her in, dragging Liz to her room. "Aah! What the hell?!" Next thing she knew, Liz was on her bed with Tom looking through her closet. "Tom? What the hell man?! What are you doing?!" "Helping you plan your outfit." said Tom handing her some clothes to try on. "Huh?!"_

Flashback end

*sigh* "This one?" Liz stared at her brother extremely annoyed. "Hmmm…No!" said Tom giving her another dress and closing the in-room bathroom door. "Why are you making such a big deal about? It's probably just some random boy I don't know trying to ask me out." Liz peered out of the bathroom "Plus you usually hate it when people do this. So why are you ok with it now?" "I have my reasons now hurry up and get dressed you're going to be late" said Tom smiling at his little sister. Liz sighed closing the door to finish changing. 'What's up with him? He's never this calm about these blind dates….*sigh* Oh well, hopefully tonight's not to embarrassing.' thought Liz as she changed. After 5 minutes, Liz walked out in her **final** outfit after an approving nod from Tom. They then gathered some things and headed out for Crystal Lake in Tom's old car.

". . . .Ok! Everything's set!" said Lucaravile at Crystal Lake getting the scene set up. He heard a car pull into the park parking lot and smiled brightly hiding behind the nearest tree so he wouldn't be spotted.

"So you coming with?" said Liz looking into her brother's car through the window. "Nah you go, I'll wait for you here" smiled Tom from the car, waving bye to Liz. Liz waved back and started walking down the main path to the lake. This park was different to most ones, this nature park was completely open to the public. The park was on the edge of town and was surrounded by thick forest, with a nature parking lot and several paths leading to many camping spots. But the jewel of the park was the grand Crystal Lake, literally. This was the largest body of water in the country, nearly 3 and a half football fields in diameter and 30-40 feet deep. The water was so clear you could see down to the bottom and it was surrounded by large muti-colored crystals (like the ones in ChargeStone Cave in terms of appearance), some in trees, some in the ground and others floating in mid-air.

'This is the most beautiful place in town…I wonder who wanted to meet me here?' thought Liz stopping in front of the lake where a picnic blanket and lit candles were laid out. Liz sat down on the blanket, having done this sort of thing before. 'O-Ok! Time to begin!' thought Lucaravile shooting an Aura Sphere across the lake.

Liz watched carefully as an Aura Sphere flew across the lake than another one was shot directly opposite the first. Right before they clashed, another was shot directly under them. As the third Aura Sphere burst out of the lake, the three clashed and fire-worked right in the middle of the lake, creating a multi-colored sparkle shower like the kind you see in contests. The light and water spout, from the third Aura Sphere, made the water and crystals light up in a rainbow of colors.

Liz was so mesmerized by the light show that she didn't notice the panting boy appear next to her. "Psst. . .Did you enjoy the show?" whispered Lucaravile as he tried to catch his breath. "!" Liz squealed, jumping almost 2 feet in the air when she heard his voice. "What the hell man?!" Liz said rubbing her head since she landed on her back. Lucaravile sweatdropped and caught his breath before saying" S-sorry I-I just wanted to give you a good show." he said blushing as he helped Liz onto the blanket. "Hm?...Why would you-" Liz noticed he was blushing and quickly pulled out the card. "Did you give me this card?" questioned Liz. Lucaravile blushed bright red nodding. Liz quickly realized the HE had planned the whole thing. Lucaravile noticed what Liz was wearing: a long, white summer dress with multiple ruffles going down it and a big ribbon tied around her waist. Liz noticed his outfit too and both blushed at how dressed up the other was.

As the fireworks subsided, Lucaravile pulled a picnic basket from the bushes behind them. "What's this?" asked Liz looking at the delicious meal in it. "U-u-uh w-well, I wanted this to be a perfect night so….I-I made u-us dinner." said Lucaravile blushing deeply as set the picnic up. "You made this?!" Liz was shocked at how much work Lucaravile put into this. "Did you plan the WHOLE thing!?" "Hehe y-yeah but it wasn't easy…" said Lucaravile with a blush, smiling as he hugged his knees. "I've spent the last six months working on this exact moment." A flashback came to  
Lucaravile's mind: of seeing Crystal Lake for the first time, of the moment he decided to use its beauty for his scheme and of the many afternoons or sometimes nights practising to get the scene and meal perfect." But. Why Crystal Lake of all places?" questioned Liz a little confused.

Lucaravile cast his gazed at the moonlit lake, before he began to speak. "About 20 years ago today, a man had the biggest crush on this girl at his school. He was so deeply in love with her that he believed she was his soulmate. So one day, which was today, he decided to ask her out. He left a note in her locker and headed to this lake to make an elaborate scene.

So when she got there, there was music, a picnic, lots of moonlight and two really blushed teens. Throughout the night they laughed, talked and fell in love even more so than they already were. After that day, they've been inseparable."

Liz was near to by the story she just heard but she was also confused. "That story was really sweet, but what does it have to do with you?" she asked confused as to how the story relates to him liking Crystal Lake. "Well...if it wasn't for the story...I may not have been alive." said Lucaravile returning his gaze to Liz. Liz just looked more confused than before. Lucaravile chuckled before continuing to explain, "You see the couple that the story was about...are my parents...Today was the day they first met." Liz went wide eyed. "The reason I love Crystal Lake so much is not just because of how beautiful it is, but because today, my day spent the most incredible of his life with the one person he loved more than anything." Lucaravile turned to Liz, taking her hands in his staring into her eyes. "Liz..." "Yes...Lu?" "Will you–"

Before Lucaravile could finish, another dizzy spell came, this one ten times stronger than the last. " _help us...heLP US!"_ The innocent cries for help quickly turned into a devilish growl. "A-AAH!" Lucaravile crouched forward as the pain in his head became unbearable. "Lucaravile?! What's wrong?!" said Liz trying to see if her could help.

Suddenly, just as the migraine in his brain was subsiding, the Crystal Lake began to boil. A Large water spout erupted from the center of the lake, but as the water began to fall, it peeled away from the center. "W-What?!" exclaimed Lucaravile. In the center of the lake, opened a huge deep purple portal stretching half way from the center to them. "?! Liz Look Out!" said Lucaravile pushing Liz out of the way as a large shadowy arm launched from the portal. Lucaravile managed to dodge but another arm launched and latched itself tightly around Lucaravile's neck. As he struggled to break free, the first arm managed to trap Liz, just like Lucaravile. "MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" said the same devilish voice Lucaravile got the migraine from. Without warning, a shadow snake dragon shot out from the portal stopping right in front of Lucaravile's face. It grinned a devil's smile before speaking "HeHeHe once again we meet here at Crystal Lake but this time...it is YOU who will fall!" "W-Who are you?!" said Lucaravile struggling the break free. "Hm?" the shadow examined his prey. "HAHAHA! Even better! It seems that that low life Hiro and his annoying companion beared a child." He then examined Liz. "Even the witch is different." Who the hell you call'en witch you shadow freak." said Liz glaring at the monster almost able to break free. "HAHAHA! Feisty just like the last one." Who are you?! What the hell do you want with us?!" exclaimed Lucaravile. The monster drew its head back "My name is of no importants...but..." then the monster launched his head forward and clashed with Lucaravile's with a roaring headbutt. The impact was so great that Lucaravile's head began to bleed, he just held onto the edge of consciousness. "I WANT TO BATH IN YOUER BLOOD! After all what better way to get my revenge than to kill that basterd's son?" growled the shadow as it drew the portal closer to where he held his prey. "Soon you will meet your fate once again!"

Suddenly a figure jumped from the trees behind them and with a front flip, it slashed at the arm holding Liz with a single edged Katana. "He!" laughed the beast as the blade shattered to pieces and its wielder was sent flying. "?! Tom!" cried Liz as Tom crashed into a tree back first. "Grrr!" growled Tom as he ran at the beast. He then used a twostep finisher. Tom threw a flash bomb at the monster's feet and as it was blinded, he jumped and threw two kunai with paper bombs attached. "He! That outta...?!" As the smoke cleared, a wing had blocked the attack. "Grrr! Now you're dead!" growled the beast as its tail stabbed through Tom's bottom left chest area and wrapped around his neck before pulling him to were the others hung. "Tom!" cried Liz as he coughed up blood. 'I have to get us get us out of – ?!' thought Lucaravile before he noticed the portal was directly under them.

The monstrous shadow dragon grinned devilishly. "Time to diiiiiie!" And with a single motion the beast dragged them into the portal. As it closed, only a single ripple affected the lake.

The dragon was dragging them through what looked like a wormhole do to the many colors zipping by. The dragon held Liz and Lucaravile in each hand while also holding Tom in its tail. "Lucaravile!" cried Liz as she reached for him. He did the same and as Tom noticed this, he knew he had to help. Tom pulled a kunai from his pocket and, with all his might, he stabbed the tail holding him. As the kunai just barely pierced the dragon, it cried out loosening its grip on Tom. Tom acted quickly and moved so the dragon couldn't get a hold on his neck again before pulling out all 2 meters (little more than 2 yards) worth of tail from his side. He then flung himself to help free Liz. "ENOUGH!" the dragon threw Liz at Tom, knocking them both back. "LIZ!" Lucaravile cried using all his might to break free, to no prevail. "You two are more trouble than your worth." said the dragon as a portal opened behind Liz and Tom. Before they could react, a ringed hand with three clawed fingers appeared and grabbed Liz and Tom, pulling them to the opening. The dragon grinned "say goodbye...FOREVER!" Liz and Lucaravile screamed the others name as if they were about to die as the portal closed and Lucaravile disappeared with a flash of light.

 _Well than... Sorry for the twist ending and mega random surprise but! it is all part the hopefully amazing story I'm creating so I hope you'all will stick around_

 _for the show ^_^_

 _As always Thanks for reading and hope to see you in the chapter to uncover that fate of our beloved hero's ^w^_


	4. Chapter 4

*Please note that this story has many different ideas and some characters from various Anime that I have watched over the years so as always I own non of them and all credit goes to the original writes. I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS STORY. But I wish to sooooo badly...*

 ** _Hi guys thanks for reading up till mow ^_^ I'm sooo glad I was able to get the next Chapter up well hope you ENJOY! X3_**

(Jumyō no tabi/Shōgai no omoide to naru tabi)

 **The Journey of Lifetimes**

Chapter 4: A New Journey Begins.

"aagh….Tooom…..turn out the lights…" whined Liz slowly opening her eyes. The sun was extra bright 'must be noon…' Liz slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes and checking out the scene. She was at Crystal Lake but somehow it looked different. There were more trees and only a dirt road leading from some far off place to the lake. "Tom...something's not r–" Liz stopped in the middle of her sentence, to her right was a passed out gijinka. "?!" Liz jumped moving away from it when the 'gijinka' began to move. "aah….My head! What happened?" The gijinka rose holding his body up with his arms, looking at Liz. "Why are you looking at me like that?" said the male looking at Liz then he noticed the hand he used to rub his left eye. "What the–?!" he said as ran to the lake to confirm his suspicions. "I'M A POKEMON!" He said running to hug Liz tightly. "Liz! I'm actually a Pokémon!" Liz than noticed two things, 1) That he knew her name and 2) That he had a large circular scar on his lower chest. "T-Tom?!" asked Liz struggling to breath in the tight embrace. The Pokémon confirmed he was Tom with an over excited nod before jumping around like a 5 year old on a sugar rush. "I'm actually a Pokémon - - - Wait!" Tom put his hands together by his side and concentrated extra hard. Before long, a Water Shuriken appeared and Tom launched it making a pretty good dent in a nearby tree.

Liz looked at her brother with surprised, sweatdropped eyes. "U-uh umm….since when are you a ninja?!" Tom just smirked "I had to be able to protect you somehow. But Now I can reach a new level of being a ninja!" exclaimed Tom starting some warm-ups. Liz giggled at the display but in the back of her mind, she felt as though something was missing. Just then, both Liz and Tom recalled the events of the previous night. Both looked at each other with wide eyes as they screamed in unison "LUCARAVILE!" With that they ran down the only path from Crystal Lake as fast as they could to what hopefully would be the nearest town.

3 Hours and 18 Miles Later –

Liz and Tom weakly walked into the shop and apartment filled town, both collapsing in front of the closest store. "He. He. Well hello there travellers." Liz slowly razed her head to the Ambipom talking to them. "Huh?...he looks….different to the Ambipom I know." Thought Liz studying his face. The shopkeeper sweatdropped. "Is something wrong mam?" Tom weakly raised his arm pointing upwards. "Can…we…have…some water…?" said Tom between pants. Ambipom smiled and handed them two cups of Fresh water, which they quickly scarfed down. "That'll be 300 Pokedollars please." said Ambipom extending one of his tails, palm up, to them. Liz slowly stood up and handed him the spare change in his pocket. "Sorry but will this do?" she placed 150 poke-dollars into his palm. Ambipom looked at the money and grew deadly silent. "Hm?" Liz noticed this as she and Tom rose to their feet. "You're not from here are ya?" said Ambipom turning away from them to put the money in a locked box. "No…not really." said Tom hoping to get some information as to where the heck they are. "Well!" said Ambipom "This is the Shop/Rest stop town of Valkyrie!" Ambipom almost screamed this letting the other store clerks know of the "New arrivals". Liz nearly spat out what little water she had left. "….w-what year is it?" "Hey Kangaskhan! What year was it again?" yelled Ambipom to the Kang shop two doors down, opposite his store. "It's 1090!" yelled back the female Kang who owned the store. "There you go." smiled Ambipom looking back at the two guests.

"WHAT?!" they both screamed making everyone in town jump. Tom banged his fist into the ground frustration growing inside him, "What the hell is going on?!" Liz was just curled into a ball, sitting on her feet, having a small panic attack. 'What's going on?! How are we in our hometown nearly a millennium before it was remade?!' thought Liz panicking. Somehow, that shadowy beast had sent them from 2089 to 1090, nearly 1000 years back in the town's past.

Suddenly a loud rumble began to shake the town. "This can't be good!" said Ambipom pulling both Tom and Liz into the shop just before they were run over by a heard of Aggron. "That was close." said Tom thanking the shop keep. Liz looked at the run-away heard and noticed something different running away ahead of them. "That's not a run-away…..they're chasing something. We have to help!" said Liz jumping out of the shop and chasing after them. "Hey wait!" said Tom poking his head out the shop.

Before Tom could jump out, Ambipom grabbed his shoulder. "Hurry before they reach the end of town otherwise they won't be easy to stop!" he said before letting go. "Right!" said Tom with a nod jumping out to catch up to his sister, which he was able to do easily.

The heard of Aggron had stopped by the time Liz and Tom had caught up to them. They hid behind some bushes next to the heard to not be seen. "Grrr! So you little runt. Thought you could get away from us huh?!" said the leader Aggron to the small Pokémon in front of the heard. Liz noticed that they were very close to a huge cliff. They had to get closer so they help but were not sure how to handle the situation. "Ha! As if an idiot like you could ever catch me!" said a rather young voice compared to Aggron's. The leader had grown tired of the runt's remarks as he charged Flash Cannon to finish it off. This made Liz's blood boil, 'Picking on someone so small….Unforgivable!' she thought charging an attack of her own.

Just before Aggron could launch his attack, he was knocked forward stopping the attack. Everyone was shocked by the sudden attack, even Tom, but Aggron just looked back at his attacker with a deathly stare. Liz just stood there panting softly as a little cloud of smoke was coming off of her hands. Acting completely of her fighting instincts, Liz had managed to fire an Aura Sphere right the back of Aggron's head. As Aggron stomped the ground to keep himself from falling, Liz jumped and landed right in front of the small Pokémon. "If you want him you'll have to go through me!" shouted Liz to the heard after noticing that they were attacking an innocent Zorua. The leader roared in a rage about to Iron Tail the foe's in his way. Tom ran out to block the attack while Liz readied herself.

Just before they clashed, a flash of green and pink smacked the ground between them sending both parties a little ways back. Liz struggled to see as the cloud of dust subsided. A short pink Pokémon appeared between them, facing Aggron. "Grrr! How dare yo–" Aggron was interrupted as he was knocked back by the Pokémon's green tongue. When his subordinates tried to aid Aggron, the pink Pokémon launched at the 7 Aggron, knocking 4 out with Power Whip, 3 with Brick Break and paralysing Aggron with Lick. 'Wow…..I didn't know Lickitongue could be that strong….' Thought Liz sweatdropping. The Lickitongue turned to face Liz and walked towards her. "T-Thanks yo–" Liz was interrupted by Lickitongue pulling her up looking annoyed. "You idiot! How dare you try and take down a heard of Aggron by yourself?!" she yelled shaking Liz aggressively than glaring at Tom. Tom flinched as her tongue wrapped around him and shook him like Liz. "And how dare you leave her to defend herself. Have you no sense of reason?!" The Zorua just sweatdropped, not speaking so Lickitongue wouldn't yell at him too.

Even after Lickitongue let them go, she was still scalding them. "Don't go picking fights you can't win got it?! You two are too impor–" Lickitongue stopped herself from finishing her sentence. "Hm? Too impor–" Liz was interrupted by Lickitongue's next outburst. "Forget what I said anyway! First off, formal introductions are in order. I am Lana, Leader of Valkyrie. And you are?" "I'm Liz Zimmerman and this is my brother Tom. And we come from your town." 'Soft of…' Liz thought the last part not wanting to confuse the leader. Lana smiled sweatdropping before speaking. "Well I'm sure you have lots of questions right now but I'm not the one who has the answers. If you want answers, head to Crystal Lake. There you will find the key to the Water Kingdom. Only there can your quest begin." said Lana patting Liz and Tom on the shoulders. Liz was about to question her statement when she remembered what she had come into town for and decided to take Lana's advice, hoping for answers.

"Ok! Thank you." said Liz before turning to the Zorua. "If you want, you can come with us if you have anything you need to know." She said extending her hand. Zorua was starting to get ticked. "I don't need your help! I can handle myself just fine!" said the Zorua smacking her hand away and running into the forest nearby. He popped out his head from a bush. "By the way! Why is a Greninja and a Lucario travelling together anyway? Don't you know that Dark and Fighting types don't get along?!" He said before disappearing into the forest.

Tom just sweatdropped, not quiet understanding the little ones outburst. Liz just looked confused, not sure what she did wrong but decided to focus on the task ahead. "Tom. Let's go." Liz said bowing to Lana before running off to Crystal Lake. Tom bowed as well and followed after her coming to the same conclusion she had.

Lana watched as the two ran off. 'The Prophecy has begun…' she thought while Aggron roared, trying to launch an Iron Tail at her from behind. Without turning around, Lana punched Aggron square in the face with a Power Whip, sending him onto his back. Aggron then grunted as Lana ran over him. 'There is much to prepare!' thought Lana a she ran to town leaving the Aggron heard in the mid of the forest, all knocked out…

 _Well than...What prohecy could our hero's have to face? Will they be able to slove this weird mystey? Stay tuned to find out._

 _As always Thanks for reading and hope to see you in the next chapter to uncover that fate of our beloved hero's ^w^_


End file.
